1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading system, an image reading device, and a job management program.
2. Background Technology
From the past, scanners are known that can set in the scanner in advance as a job the series of processes including reading image data from an original copy, transferring the read image data to a PC (personal computer), and attaching that to an e-mail and sending it, and that can select the desired job and execute it. With the scanner noted in Patent Document 1, this kind of job is set using the scanner operating panel.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-129248 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.